Talk:Flood Infection Form
Height of the infection form I don't know but 88 centimeters or 2.9 feet is VERY high! I would say they are maximum 50 centimeters because 88 centimeters is just to high, that's only 12 centimeters to one meter! it's too high. can someone look for the right height of the Infection form? Eh, I agree. In-game they seem only about a foot high, maybe smaller Tricklet 18:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Grunts/Jackals not compatible There's a lot of stuff here saying that Grunts and Jackals cannot be infected. Just because it doesn't happen in game doesn't mean that they can't be; its even mentioned somewhere that Grunts CAN be infected, they just don't become combat forms. The only species mentioned to have insufficient calcium for the Flood are the Lekgolo. :It says in one of the books (I think) that the Jackals' low calcium (as low bone density) makes them unsuitable for Flood hosts. The Lekgolo are not able to be infected by Flood because they are a community of many organisms. Still, by the quality of the Notes sections on this site, this will likely never change. -Guest ::Ah, that makes sense. I'm still pretty sure that it mentions Lekgolo as having insufficient calcium reserves as well, but that's just extra defense I suppose! The thing I thought I seemed to have read is that Jackals and Grunts are unsuitable combat forms, so go straight carrier forms, or at least, go through the combat form stage very very briefly. Diaboy 13:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Grunts and jackals are relitively weak compared to humans and elites, this would explain why infection forms seem to resist infecting them. Imagine a small, slow combat form with little melee power that is very weak.(Drone232 13:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Comparison between Versions Just wondering, it seems to me that the Flood Infection Forms in H:CE have much better textures than its successors (H2 and H3). Just try to compare between the three and you will notice a huge difference in texture... - H107SubtleTank 16:05, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Halo: CE to Halo 2 is a definite devolvement. I think in Halo 3 it is technically more advanced but Halo: Combat Evolved has the best looking so far.--Fluffball Gato 06:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if its in the article, but it seems that only it Halo: CE the infection forms with latch onto you for a few seconds and hurt you. They make munching sounds :D --Tricklet 18:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Height I don't know who added that the Infection Form is 88cm (2.9 ft), but I think we all agree that it's absolute crap. That's almost three feet tall! Just look at it compared to the Chief and you'll know what I mean. I'm removing it for now. If anyone has any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Death to host? Does the Flood cause instant death as stated in the article? I thought it cuts the victim's control off of their body but doesn't kill them. - Brownie556 21:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think you're right. I believe the host as some level of thought even after infection. (In fact, in Halo: CE, the host had to be alive)--Fluffball Gato 06:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You have to remember, Flood Infection Forms need some of the vital organs of the host to survive...--Tricklet 19:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Private Jenkins wasn't killed, but that was because the Infection Form was weakened by its long period of hibernation. On the other hand, Captain Keyes wasn't instantly killed, either. The Flood form that took over his body sifted through his memories, and Keyes had to keep conjuring up memories so that it wouldn't learn the location of Earth. These may be circumstances that are unmatched by most infected individuals, exclusive to weakened Infection Forms that cannot properly take over a host, or a host that the Flood deems important enough to keep alive (based on the knowledge that the individual retains). Or perhaps not. I suppose it is possible that the fate of Captain Keyes could be matched by all who are infected---the ability to retain semi-conscious thought in a "gauzy haze", but unable to control the body or receive external stimuli. : There seem to be discrepancies on how the Flood actually works between games. In Halo: Combat Evolved, I got the impression that the mutation occurs over a longer period of time (which makes more sense to me anyway, simply because the observable phenotypic effects of genetic mutations take time to appear. From the processes of transcription to translation, billions of proteins would have to be produced in order to make new structures, such as tentacles). Also, in the novel Halo: The Flood, it is mentioned that the internal organs of combat forms are rotted to the point of liquification. Such a high level of necrosis would take days to achieve. On the Level Two Betrayals, at some point the Master Chief comes across a group of Infection Forms latched to the bodies of an Elite and a Grunt. I had always assumed that they were preparing to infect them. But then again, the crazed AWOL Marine in the level 343 Guilty Spark said that he had escaped by "playing dead" and that "Flood took the live ones." Based on that statement, I would assume that the Flood only makes use of living sentient beings. So, I suppose the question becomes, "Does the Flood infect both dead and living hosts, or does the Flood infect only living hosts, and consume dead hosts?" --Secret Service 88 18:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the flood infect any hosts of suitable biomass, regardless if they are dead or not. The reason the AWOL marine survived by playing dead was because the live soldiers were deemed the highest threat in the area which would require immediate neutralization. After all threats were elimanated, the flood would most liely go back and infect any dead hosts with sufficent biomass, while consuming hosts who couldn't be turned into combat forms. Munch munch 07:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Balloon? Where the heck is people seeing a balloon in this form? 15:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Too late to use the talk page now. You might have wanted to do this the FIRST time your edit got reverted. SmokeSound off! 15:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Do not stall. 22:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It pops like a balloon, it looks like a creepy balloon bug, and its light like a balloon. Read Halo: The Flood and listen to the admins. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 22:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It pops because it is too damn frail. It looks more a squid, and its light because it's small... That darn Halo The Flood never gets in Brazil. 23:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) good killing methods it says not use grenades. however a way to do it is to plasma grenade and then run as fast as you canMikeybot55 15:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Retreating Flood The infection forms back away when I go near them with an energy sword or a shotgun. Should this be added?Foxi Hooves 15:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC)